Me too
by Selaphia
Summary: Fire raged around her, screams were heard everywhere as a little girl was crying, trying to find her parents. Nalu one-shot


**Hello! Unfortunately, this is my first time writing a story here, so please be nice! Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, except the plot, MWAHAHA!  
><strong>

Fire raged around her, screams were heard everywhere as a little girl was crying, trying to find her parents. She saw dead bodies and blood littered everywhere, splattered across the parlor, kitchen, and almost all of the rooms. Mercenaries were yelling battle cries as they slaughtered the remaining people and servants.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this", the little girl yelled in her head. "Today was my birthday, and I wanted to give my parents a surprise!"

Instead she accidentally let in a group of mercenaries who lied they were part of a circus as they were dressed for the part. She had wanted them to perform for her parents since her family was one of the wealthiest families in Fiore. But, once they were inside her village, all hell broke loose.

The so—called circus actors tore off their costumes and killed everyone in sight. One of them with a sword came straight to the little girl, but then an elder man, called Gale, threw his body in front of her and took the damage. The little girl screamed as Gale's blood splattered on her clothes and faltered. Gale then took the sword that was impaled in him and took it out and then struck the mercenary through his heart.

As Gale coughed up blood, he held up his hand and brushed her long blond hair and said," Lu—cy, go and find your parents. I'm sure the time has come for your parents' inevitable fate. As you know, since you were a little girl, you've been moved around all your life, even with your family's vast riches".

Lucy's small, crying face gave him a heartbreaking confused look.

"Now is not the time to tell you, go, and warn your parents!" said Gale.

"NO! I won't leave you here! Please don't leave me!" cried Lucy.

"It's fine milady, I'm getting old anyways, and this will be my last duty as a butler to your family". Gale has been Lucy's personal butler for decades, since her mother was baby, so he was like a second father to Lucy. "Please, now go before it's too late!"

As Lucy's butler pushed her towards the way to her mansion, she cried and hiccupped one more time to Gale,"O—*hiccup*-okay, I will. But promise me you'll come back, kay?" She held up her pinky so he can prove it to her. It had become a habit whenever her mom promised her something.

As her butler smiled sadly at her, he pinky promised her, even though he already knew the outcome. But he couldn't bear to break the news to the little six year old girl, as he knew it will break her heart.

Lucy then gave Gale one last hug and ran to find her parents.

When she finally came to her house, it was ablaze. Fire was everywhere and it had looked impossible to get inside. But she found a way in and ran towards her parents' room. As she looked around for someone, anyone, all she found was dead bodies everywhere. Everyone she knew and cared for her since she was a child was either burnt or slaughtered. With her heart beating faster with every step, she hurried her legs to run faster.

Once inside her mom and dad's bedroom, what she saw had made her already broken world crashed down upon her. It felt like someone had literally taken out her heart and tore it up to a million pieces, multiple times.

Her father, George Heartphilia, lay dead at her feet, with blood pouring out of his head. Her mother, Layla Heartphilia, was tied to a chair, gagged with blood trickling down her forehead. A man she had never seen before stood behind Layla, grinned evilly at her, and sliced her neck open before Lucy could utter a scream. What Lucy witnessed was forever etched into her mind.

She woke up screaming and crying, waking up her sleeping partner also. Natsu rubbed his eyes and concentrated on waking up Lucy from her nightmare and soothed her. As she stopped crying and hiccupping, she hugged Natsu and thanked him for being there for her.

It was eleven years ago since that tragic day. Natsu and his guild, Fairy Tail, came right at that moment to save Lucy and to capture the man known as Jose Porla, or known as the Phantom Lord. He had been the leader of a dark guild and killed almost every wealthy family in Fiore.

His next target had been the Heartphilia fortune and had succeeded in killing both of the parents, but not the daughter. Makarov, the guild leader of Fairy Tail, had once been friends with this traitor, but had cut off all ties from him when he learned that Jose had murdered his grandson, Laxus.

He then took the newly orphaned and hysterical Lucy under his guild and wing. It had taken years for Lucy to open up to anyone since the incident with her family. Natsu had tried so hard to make Lucy feel welcomed and always asked her to come with him to do some missions.

Mirajane, Cana, and Levi made her felt like she had sisters that she never had. Gray was like a brother, well more of a stripper that always took off his clothes at any time without warning, but she had gotten used to it. Ezra was kind of like a mother to her, strict but underneath that, kind and gentle. Juvia was still somewhat jealous of Lucy due to the fact that Gray had given Lucy more attention because of when Lucy was still in shock after that terrible massacre, but that was years ago, of course.

All in all, Lucy finally complied and opened up her heart again. But she gave her fragile heart to one person to keep so that it will never break again. And that was Natsu. He stayed with her since the day she joined Fairy Tail. He protected her from hooligans and thieves that wanted her fortune and from mages that attacked her from the missions.

It was then Lucy knew that she had fallen in love with this pink-haired boy with fire-breathing powers and a recklessness that can destroy an entire city.

Lucy had quietly laughed at all the years and memories they spent together. It was Natsu that helped her calm her nightmares and bad dreams ever since the night he broke through her house again and slept next to her when she had another of her painful nightmares. Since then, Lucy welcomed him into her house.

From the day he carried her away from her village in his arms eleven years ago, never letting her out of his sight for one second, she knew one day, she will fall in love with him and become not her knight, but her dragon.

Natsu then told Lucy to go back to sleep since they have another mission tomorrow with Ezra and Gray and did not want to be late. He held her in his arms until she evened her breathing and smiled at her angelic face.

"I'll always protect you and love forever, Lucy." Natsu said.

And then he fell asleep with his head next to her, holding her close to her arms, never letting her go.

Lucy opened her eyes and smiled sweetly and warmly to him and said

"Me too."


End file.
